Love's a fantasy
by Karshi
Summary: Hinata is happily enjoying her love life with Naruto when there is a twist in the story when she finds out her marriage is set with the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara. Will Hinata fight for her love or forcefully marry Gaara for the sake of her father and Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Love….**_**a fantasy**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_All characters in the story are from __Naruto__ –Masashi __Kishmoto__ Therefore this story is totally __fictionios_

My First fanfic pls don't be harsh and do comment.

**Chapter One – Flashback**

**HINATA P.O.V**

"AAH!"I screamed as Temari took out the kunai from my back. Blood was dripping down my back. So much pain. Why?

"Wait, Hinata. Don't be so hasty. Let me apply the ointment." ordered Temari as she wiped the blood off my back smearing it on my shirt. "Does it hurt?" she asked as she took the bowl of herbal medicine from the table.

"Aah!" was my answer. "it hurts but I can bear it. Thanks Temari." I held her hand. "your more than my older sister your my best friend."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright" she assured me as she wiped my tears of my tear stained cheeks. She got up and started walking towards the window. "you need some rest. I'll……"

"No Temari!" I got up forcefully from the bed partially limping towards her. "I'm coming with you'll to find Gaara."

"In this state? You're gone mad? You can't go to find Gaara in this state!"

"It's my responsibility." I said trying to remember the last time I ever expressed my responsibility towards something related to Gaara.

"As long as I am here I won't let u go anywhere."

"Temari, Get out my way!" I had no more strength to convince Temari.

"Temari. Let her go." Shouted Kankuro as he walked into the room. "She is right, infact the three of us are going."

"But Gaara said he wanted no interference in…" argued Temari.

"Shut up and let's go!" demanded Kankuro.

I walked out the room leaving Kankuro and Temari discussing their plans. I opened the doors to our bedroom. (Gaara and mine) remembering the moments we had together.SMASH! as my ninja equipment fell down from. I finally found all my old ninja equipment and my Konoha forehead protector. It been two months since I went on a mission or even fought or even wore my forehead protector. A photograph was in the bag. 'those days' I said to myself. Everyone was in the photo from our year.Shino,Kiba,Akamaru,me,Neji,Ten-Ten,Lee,Choji,Ino,Shikamaru,Sasuke,Sakura,Kakashi-sensei,Kurenia-sensei,Asuma-sensei,Gai-sensei, Tsunade-sama and there was……Naruto. Everything has changed…maybe even my feelings for him as well. Time takes away everything with it and fills even the deepest cuts. I touched the area of the scar on my head but maybe time didn't fill this cut.

It all started that day when Naruto and I were at the Ichiruka's ramen shop. He treated me, well, it was a date.(Yeah a date where Naruto ate 10 bowls of ramen wit extra pork and was looking at my bowl greedily.)

'It hasn't stopped raining since morning,eh?'

'Nah ,it's been raining cats and dogs,'

'I don't see any cats and any dogs?' Naruto looked around. 'Do cats and dogs really fall out of the sky?'

I smacked him on the head. He was funny or maybe to me, he was so lively,so energetic, he had the morale, the power to do anything he wanted to. 'I didn't mean literally Naruto! Grow up already!' He grinned scratching his head.

We stepped out of the shop. It had been 5 years since we were dating and we had become really close to each other. Naruto finally understood my feelings for him and we promised each other that one day we'll be husband and wife. My only dream was to marry the prince charming who would love me and would give me everything I needed but dreams don't always come true. Who knew that?

'Hinata,' he said as he struggled to get his umbrella open, 'I have to go on a very important mission tomorrow.'

I sighed. 'how long is it gonna take?' I looked down at my shoe.

'It might take a long while. You see..'

'Naruto? Along while?' I asked with my watery eyes looking into his.

'I promise I will ask your father about our marriage as soon as I came back.'

'You've been saying that all the time but…When? When will you ask?'

'Hinata,Trust me. Trust me' he said as he put his hand on my shoulder the other holding the umbrella. He came closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

'I trust you.' I said.

'You want me to drop you off at home?' he ask wiping my tears.

'It's alright. Any way you have to prepare for your mission, right?' I started playing with my fingers. 'By the way who's going with you?

'No one.'

'No one?' I asked curiously.

'Yah,mmnnn…. Actually, it's a secret mission. I can't really tell you any thing more about it.'

'I won't ask.' I said smiling.

He handed me the umbrella. 'bye' Maybe if he stayed much longer none of us would have moved.

'Bye' I whispered. Naruto wouldn't have heard me since he was running to prevent getting wet from the rain.

This is a Hinata story so I won't really go into depths for explaining Naruto's 'mission'. Nways pls read n review. I dun wanna keep u waitin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love****'s ****a fantasy**

**Chapter Two**

Water ran down my face sticking my hair to it. The umbrella was no help, I was fully wet anyway. It was unlikely for rain to fall in Konoha in this season.

All the shops on the streets were closing, no more people were there and one by one the lights in the rooms were off. Suddenly, my eyes traced a movement across the street. Maybe it was my imagination. I was walking through a short cut to my house. It was dangerous, rocky and had a cliff facing the sea.

There was a strong wind and my hands could not hold on to the umbrella and it flew to the ground. It was no sense using up my chakra for the byakugan just to find an umbrella so instead I used my hands to search the ground.

'OH NO! Ahhhh! Help!' my mouth just won' t open. I had stepped on loose rock and my feet…. OH No!! I was dropping from the cliff. I was gonna die!!! I was crying, frightened. Images flashed through my mind of moments Naruto and I spent together. I tried cotroling the chakra on my feet but I couldn't. I felt an arm around my waist. Who was it? Naruto? I looked over my shoulder to see…Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna.

He held me tightly together our bodies touching, our eyes looking into each other's. The dark eyes full of pain looked into my innocent eyes. His eyes said everything, his lonliness, his grief and hatred. I was scared wondering if I would live to see tomorrow.

'G-Ga-a ra- sama' I shrieked as we landed on top of the cliff and the sand collected into his gourd. It was still raining.

'What do you think you were doing?' he asked turning his back towards me.

'Thank you' I said partially rudely before I remembered who I was talking to.(I was told not to talk to strangers? Oh! Why am I acting as a child!? I believe its because I've been hanging out with Naruto to much.)

'Hinata? Is it?' he asked as I was walking away. I stopped and turned around.

'yes' I had no intention of giving anymore details.

He turned around 'Hyuuga Hinata? The heir of the Hyuuga Head Family' he smirked cunningly.He walked closer to me. I was terrified. What does he want? My life?

'AHH! Let go!' I yelled on the top of my voice. (No one touches me! like that! I mean without my permission. What does he think? Just cuz he's the Kazekage he'll get his own way? Though I _am _ scared! He can have my dessert funeral right here!) My hand was in his and my arm was twisted. He was behind me. 'Let go' I shouted.

'I really don't like hurting women but you're just so beautiful and easy to annoy.' He ran his finger along my forehead to the chin.

'How dare you touch me!'

'Sch..Sch..Sch.' He nodded his head sideways. 'Why are you so weak'

'Taking advantage of a woman, huh?'

'You look even better when your angry.'

(Shit, shit,shit! I am in such an unreasonable situation. What a weakling I am! If I try to attack him _his __sand _ will protect him. I was frustrated. Can't he let me go!)

'You're stubborn just as you were 10 years ago. You haven't changed a bit.' I recalled when we first met during the chunin exams when we were 12.

'Huh. Neither have you ……_Hinata_' I hate the way he said my name. 'Don't you worry I have no intention of killing you or maybe for now' he let go of my hand.

'Coward' I whispered.

'Huh….' He sighed with his arms folded and disappeared into the darkness.

(That hurt! That bastard! What does he think of himself. Taking advantage of of of…. A woman!

I returned home full of anger. If only… if only. If only I were strong enough to maybe kill him.

Sakura understood my feelings well. We were good friends since I got Naruto of her back.

'Hinata and you let him do that!' Sakura landed her fist on the table. Poor table.

'I was helpless I wouldn't stand a chance against him..anyways. Do you know anything about Naruto's knew mission, Sasuke?' I asked Sasuke who was silently listening to our conversation.

'That idiot. It must be some secret mission he won't tell any one about.'

' When's the wedding?' Sakura asked curiously.

'I wonder if there'll even be a wedding. Naruto hasn't asked my father yet. And even if he asks my father its hard to convince my father.' I gulped 'If only he'd take this a bit more seriously.'

'Naruto is never serious.It's the first time he's _seriously in love_ with someone. You can never guarantee.' Sakura commented. 'I'll beat him into pulp if he breaks his promise.

_ All my friends who've read so far say its ' dry' but I guarantee it will get interesting as u read on so __ppl__pls__ read on and comment favourably._


End file.
